


Reiteration (Walls Fall In Remix)

by tofsla



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight is a good first step, at least. A PWP remix of a PWP ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiteration (Walls Fall In Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reiteration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48557) by inksheddings. 
  * In response to a prompt by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



This is the barest of rooms. Plaster cracks and flakes near the ceiling like a map of another country, late afternoon sun setting shadows in all the cracks, turning them into heavy dark lines on the bright wall. A road-map to nowhere. The thin sheet pinned up against the light doesn't fit the window. No life at all—no-one ever loved this place.

Gojyo pants in the heat, clenches his hand in the sheets by Hakkai's side, swears. Swears again, heartfelt, shifting his weight, _feeling._ His hair is hanging around his face, sticking to his neck. The bedsprings scream, the feet of the bed scrape on bare floorboards, too loud. He can hear everything, hear Hakkai's cock pushing into him over and over, and fuck, fuck it, that's just—that's so fucking filthy. He shouldn't come yet, he shouldn't. They've only just started, Hakkai wouldn't want—and he wants to make Hakkai happy. 

His breath shudders in his chest. They've fucked before. It isn't different. It isn't. It is.

He imagines the whole room shaking. Imagines the cracks on the plaster spreading. Walls fracturing until they're all gone, no more shadows, no more map. But the shaking is in his hands, is somewhere deep inside him. Something is coming apart, and he has to reach for Hakkai, has to kiss him—he wants to come, now, now, or maybe not ever, he wants—and Hakkai must know, because he pulls Gojyo the rest of the way down to him, rolls them over. Biting kisses, a mess, nearly too much—nearly. But isn’t that so Hakkai. Goyjo thinks he tastes blood, maybe he's split his lip, he hopes he has, and there's Hakkai's tongue licking at it and Hakkai is still fucking him, oh, shit, shit—

There's light flooding into some hidden place in the core of him, and he can't even close his eyes against it.

"Hakkai," he says helplessly, reaches blindly up, "Hakkai, _Hakkai_ —"

There's another word and it doesn't want to be said. It shifts under his ribs, knots itself together in there. He pulls tight around it.

"Yes," Hakkai says, breathes it against Gojyo's skin, reaches for him in turn—and Gojyo comes all over Hakkai's scarred stomach, head thrown back against the thin pillow, Hakkai's fingers pressed unsteadily against his lips, and can't even ask what Hakkai means. Can't even think the other word, the one that's sinking into the inside of his chest like Hakkai's vines on skin.

He thinks, _I could even love this shitty inn room if you kept fucking me like that in it_. And it's close enough, here in the bright heat of the afternoon, with Hakkai's mouth curling contentedly against his neck.


End file.
